War of the Worlds
by samisweet
Summary: Usagi is a highly trained agent for Queen Serenity and the Planetary Princesses. When Queen Relena declares war on the moon, everyone is surprised. But there's more to this war than meets the eye and danger is around every corner. Beware Usagi...
1. Mission 1

Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry, but it's a new ficcy. I can't stick with a single story because I lose inspiration really fast. But I've gained it back and I probably won't update this until I update my other ficcies. Happy New Years! My New Year's resolution is to finish at least one story for you guys, especially Hope. Let's all 'hope' that I do! And enjoy!

* * *

**War of the Worlds: Chapter One**

By samisweet

* * *

"Your highness!" an urgent voice rang through the throne room, causing all occupants to turn towards it. It was a young messenger, barely past puberty. He scrambled down the red colored carpet that ran down the middle, stumbling and tripping. He stopped as he came to the throne. His breathes came in short gasps. He had obviously run a long way. "My queen, your highness, I have urgent and terrible news! I ran as fast as I could from the Events Station! The Earth, Miss Relena Peacecraft, she's declared war on us!" He waited nervously for the Queen's say in the matter, his eyes cast downward in respect.

"Ah, but of course," the Queen's dark blue eyes hardened. A frown marred her perfect features and she tossed her honey blonde hair over her shoulder. "Young man, has she given a reason?"

"She says that the moon has become too powerful. She says we threaten the existence of Earth."

"After all we've done… is there anything else?"

"Yes, your highness. She's scheduled one last conference at the end of the week. She's sending a ship to get you and ten of your trustiest escorts."

"She doesn't know that the rest of the Solar System will be backing me?"

"She believes that Pluto, Mercury, and Venus have pledged to aid her."

"The fool," Queen Serenity leaned back, a look of worry crossing her features. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. "So many lives will be lost; there will be so much bloodshed. I haven't even been on the throne for a year… What is your name, young man?"

"It is James, your highness," the young man bowed.

"James, can you do me a favor?" he nodded eagerly. "Go to Missions and ask for a Usagi Tsukino. She's on Earth right now, on an assignment. We need her as fast as possible. Hopefully, later today. I give you full permission to use the Transporter Ray. Hurry."

_**Break**_

Usagi quietly slid through the alleyway, her black attire making her blend into the background. Her eyes were alert and her breath came out in soft puffs in the cool night air. Slinking out of the alleyway, a collection of vials in her hands, she grinned in triumph. Now all she had to do was send this back to the Lunar Base and wait. It was the blood of a few… experiments that these mortals had taken to. Greater strength, longer life, faster agility, and sharper vision were the result of a new steroid –only it wasn't anything anyone had ever seen before. There was residual magic in the systems of the hundred or so men, causing their blood to shimmer in a light silver sheen. She placed them in her subspace pocket to prevent damage.

With a graceful lunge, she managed to hoist herself onto the fire escape of a nearby building, before proceeding to run across rooftops, leaping onto neighboring buildings. She pulled the thin black mask that hid her hair and mouth, shaking her dark golden locks free of their containment. With a final jump, she hurtled towards the ground, her arms stretched wide, before positioning herself and landing perfectly on her two feet. She pulled her wrist towards her face and pressed a button on a pink watch-like contraption.

"Hey! Bunny reporting to Base, mission was a complete success!" her face broke out into a large smile.

"Good job, Bunny," Luna's pronounced face appeared on a little screen, her eyes a dark crimson and her hair beautiful obsidian. "Those humans were being tortured with that magic. Human blood cannot take magic, and soon, their souls would have been ripped from their body. With the blood, we'll be able to make an antidote."

"But what confuses me is who did it," Usagi's brow furrowed into a frown. "Why would they need so many of these 'super-beings'? There's something being planned. Like an attack or something…"

"You're right," a look of realization dawned on Luna's face before she was interrupted by an indistinguishable voice. She returned to the screen, her face considerably paled. "Usagi. There's an emergency. Come back to base immediately!" Usagi nodded.

"Right. On my way," with that, Usagi burst into a fast-paced run, one that a human would have trouble reaching, let alone maintaining. Her body frame was sleek and lithe, showing off her athletic abilities. On her way, she pulled off the skin-tight gloves on her hands and the black booties that covered her shoes, so that she'd leave no evidence, and shoved them into her subspace. This left her in a full-sleeved bodysuit, complete with velvet calf-high stilettos, gun holsters on her upper thighs and throwing knives imbedded in their holding places on her arms. She pulled out her pink watch and pressed a button.

"Fairy, my darling, come to mama."

With that, she leapt off of a bridge, hurtling towards dark blue waters. A jet ski sped towards her and she landed perfectly on the glittering pink-and-blue boat, deemed _Fairy_ by the flowery golden lettering on the sides. It sped off, jumping at the small waves that marred the surface of the river. After a few minutes, she twisted the boat so that it skidded to a stop right in front of a dock.

"Tie it up for me, Kagome," she tossed the keys towards the shorter girl, nodding before hurrying towards the building that loomed across the street. It looked normal enough, with drab gray cement and a no-nonsense black and white sign that labeled it _Lunar, Inc._ Not only did it serve as a base for Lunar interaction with the earth, it also created technology that was famous throughout the universe. Thanks to Princess Ami's contributions, Lunar, Inc. had come to be a perfect base.

As soon as Usagi entered through the gold-lined revolving doors, she was instantaneously attacked by at least three base members, all pulling her to the direction of the elevators. Her cheery blue eyes took on concern and worry at their hustle and intense whispers.

"They're declaring war!" one of the women's brows was knit together in perplexity.

"What? Who? Who's declaring war?" Usagi's voice was urgent.

"Earth! Earth is declaring war on the moon!"

"What! Why?" Confusion was evident on Usagi's face as she was ushered into a dimly lit hallway and through double doors, revealing a luxurious red-carpeted hall, complete with golden chandeliers and crystal figurines. They pushed her into a room and shut the door behind her. It was a meeting room, with a black granite table and comfy black leather chairs. The room was done in soft hues of blue, name the Ice Room after the Mercurian princess, who, to her surprise, was there. Usagi gave a deep bow, careful not to meet eyes with the higher ranking princess.

"Good night, your highness," Usagi stood with her posture straight and at ease, with her hands behind her back and her feet apart in a narrow margin.

"Technically, it is good morning," Ami's eyes traveled over to a clock, which read 1:30 a.m. Usagi gave a light smile before allowing her eyes to wander. They landed on a distressed Luna.

"Luna, what happened? Why is she declaring war on us?"

"Because we're some sort of threat to Earth's existence," Luna's eyes were dark with fury and she could barely contain it. Her fists were clenched around a pencil, and after a few moments, it broke in half. Usagi sweatdropped.

"Luna, if you don't calm down, we won't be able to sort things out," Usagi took a seat across from the Mercurian princess and next to Luna. "Your highness, if I may ask, where have the other princesses gone?"

"Usagi, just address me as Ami," Ami gave a small smile as the blonde's eyes widened.

"Oh no, Mercury-hime, I could never address a better that way."

"Whatever you're most comfortable with. The other princesses are meeting with High Queen Serenity. For some reason Princess Relena thinks that Venus and a few others will join her."

"Really?" Usagi focused on a point on the granite table. "But this doesn't make any sense. It's not like her to declare war. She's a pacifist, and not only that, she's friends with her highness Serenity. You can't forget the fact that she was the one that came up with all those treaties. There's someone behind this. I know it."

Ami looked startled for a moment before smiling. "You really are the best agent out there. I would never have come to the conclusion so quickly. The only question is, who?"

"That's where Usagi comes in," Luna folded her hands on the table, her expression grim. "Serenity will be coming tomorrow with an envoy of the princesses. I want you to accompany them and find out as much information as possible. There will be a meeting with the Queen of Earth. Use that time wisely."

"Yes, Luna," Usagi's eyes glittered. "I imagine I'll need some weapons."

"Ah, yes," the crimson-eyed woman grinned, pressing a button underneath the table. The wall behind her slid out, revealing an arrangement of guns, daggers, and other weaponry. "Choose whatever you like."

"Sounds like fun," she gave a vicious grin, pulling out small-range pistols and daggers. Her last weapon of choice was the Cutie Moon Wand –from her days as Sailor Moon on her home planet. She twirled it expertly before sticking it into her subspace pocket. "Alright, Luna, give me the stats on the position of the Gundam Pilots. They could prove to be a major setback."

"Heero, Wufei, and Trowa are going to be with Relena at all times. Quatre and Duo will be guarding the outside doors."

"Alright. And what about regular guards?"

"They'll be stationed around. Why?"

"I think the air vents are big enough for me to crawl through."

Luna groaned. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That only happens in movies, Usagi-baka."

"How do you think I got these?" Usagi tossed the vials of blood towards Luna, who grabbed them, eyes wide.

"You are truly a miracle-worker."

"I know," Usagi grinned pompously. She had all reasons to be pompous as well. She had completed every single mission with an uncanny rate of success; because of it, the Queen considered Usagi a close and important comrade. "So when was her highness Queen Serenity arriving again?"

_**Break**_

Serenity calmly exited the space shuttle in all her gorgeous glory. Her silver-blonde hair was done up in the traditional manner of two odangoes and ponytails and her face was lightly dusted with shimmer, causing her to look more like a goddess than anything else. Her lips were frosted with a nice pink lip gloss and she wore the traditional Princess gown (think Princess Serenity's gown). In one of her hands was a staff, a few inches taller than her, and a two-foot high golden crescent mounted on top, a crystal glittering from the hollow. Her entourage consisted of Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Michiru of Neptune, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, and Queen Setsuna of Pluto. Each of the Planetary Princesses and the Queen of Pluto had a dress similar to that of High Queen Serenity's –except the shading was in the respective colors that represented their planets.

A huge crowd greeted the group, most of whom seemed extremely angry. They shouted insulting curses and waved around signs.

"Go home, you barbarian traitor!" one man shouted, shoving himself to the front of the crowd. He attempted to cross the string of heavy red velvet, but was stopped by the Princess of Uranus, who glared coldly at the man. He retreated hastily, mumbling his apologies. Haruka hmph!ed before returning to her Queen's side.

"Stay calm, Haruka," Serenity warned as she followed the red carpet that would lead her to her limo. "This is not a time to chance an encounter with the press. The very last thing we need is negative attention."

"Yes, Serenity," Haruka hung her head in 'shame'. Michiru unnoticeably pinched her. "Ow!" Haruka hissed softly. "What was that for?"

"Behave, love," Michiru ordered, sending her a quick glare. Haruka pouted cutely but didn't comment. As soon as they left the doors of the shuttleport, numerous flashes blinded them.

"Look here, Princess!"

"Serenity, over here!"

"Can you answer a few questions, your highness!"

"Over here Serenity, over here!"

"She's not answering questions right now," Hotaru politely stepped forward, her shoulder-length hair swaying in the breeze. Her eyes held no emotion. Nodding towards her Queen, she led the group towards the stretch limo that was waiting. They piled in, and were surprised to find someone already waiting.

"Did your trip go well?" Usagi was there in a black pinstriped suit. The low-slung pants hugged her curves perfectly and the jacket accented her hourglass figure, falling short of her navel and revealing a lot of cleavage and tummy. Black heels were on her feet and her hair was swept into a messy, but sexy bun. Thick rimmed black frames were perched on her nose, although she did not need them.

"Yes, Usagi, it was pleasant," Serenity raised an eyebrow at the revealing clothes.

"It's easier for boys to lose their attention," Usagi shrugged. "It will make the process of me getting in much more facile. My weapons are in my subspace."

"I see," the Queen settled into her comfortable seat, hands folded properly in her lap. She gave a curt nod, her hair flowing smoothly. Usagi smiled back.

"Don't worry your highness. You're in good hands."

"I know," Serenity gave a soft smile. "Please, Usagi, address me as Serenity or even Serena. I prefer it."

"Oh no, your highness, I could never," Usagi shook her head. "It would be awkward, me addressing someone so high ranking as an equal."

"What you have done for the Lunar race is more than I can ever achieve."

"Please, your highness, you're making me blush," Usagi grinned. "Maintaining peace and controlling a kingdom as large is yours is something I can never accomplish. Quite difficult indeed. I'm gonna have to make a call. Excuse me for a moment." The Queen nodded and Usagi pulled out a thin cell phone. She flipped it open, pressing speed dial. "Bunny reporting to base. Queen and Princesses are safe and sound. Luna, do you really think these glasses will disguise me well?"

"Believe me, it's hard to recognize someone as ditzy as you looking so smart," Luna's smirk could be heard in her voice. Usagi pouted.

"If I'm so stupid, how come you assigned me this mission?"

"Shut up," Luna cut the line and Usagi grinned again. Suddenly, the cell phone rang. "Usagi, I have a 244 situation, repeat, I have a 244 situation."

"What? Where?" Usagi immediately pulled out a shiny black gun from her subspace.

"Intelligence tells me it's air-borne. Climb out of the sunroof and you'll be able to see him."

"Roger, Usagi out," Usagi shut down the cell phone before breaking the sunroof with a well-placed kick. She hoisted herself out, shading her eyes from the bright sun. Someone was headed her way, some sort of weapon in his arm. Usagi quickly aimed and fired, hitting him in the chest. He could barely scream before dropping to the floor. Shouts were heard from within the limousine. "Is everything ok!"

"Yeah! What's going on?" Haruka's voice was harsh.

"Stay down," Usagi commanded. "There's some sort of enemy out there. The car itself is bullet-proof, but you aren't, magic or not." Suddenly, bullets began raining down on the car and the driver screeched to a halt. Usagi immediately swung back in, partially for cover and partially to yell at the driver. "What are you doing? Get your ass moving!" The dividing window slid down and the driver gave a malicious grin.

"Sorry, darling, but we can't risk the extermination of Queen Relena," he pulled out a gun and was about to shoot, but Usagi beat him. She fired two times, the first in his shoulder, the second in his head. He slumped over dead. Usagi squeezed through the four by two windows as fast as she possibly could, pushing open the door to the car and throwing the man out. She took over as chauffer. Pressing the gas pedal, she brought the car to 65 mph in two seconds flat, dodging other cars as bullets continually beat down. She had trouble maneuvering due to the length of the limo, and motioned Haruka (who was a famous race car driver) to come over. The taller blonde nodded, eyes narrowed, and squirmed through the small window.

"Take over, highness!" Usagi scooted to the passenger seat, pulling down the window. Sticking half her body out, she pulled out a bigger gun from her subspace. "Time for some ass-whooping!" She targeted her attackers. They were in a fast silver sports convertible, three of them shooting at the limo, driving right next to them. Usagi carefully aimed and shot the one in the passenger seat. The driver screeched and momentarily lost control of the car, but it was all Usagi needed. She jumped into the convertible, killing the two in the back before returning to the driver, but not before a bullet grazed the side of her exposed stomach, ripping through the skin but luckily missing her internal organs.

"Please don't kill me!" The driver shouted, trying his best to drive and plead at the same time. Usagi's eyes hardened.

"Give me one good reason."

"I was forced?"

"Are you asking a question or telling me something?" Usagi demanded. She jumped over to the limo, but not before shooting the driver, causing a pretty wild pile-up. Slamming into the seat through the window, she sighed in relief, and then winced, holding her side. "That was something I wasn't expecting."

"Wow," Haruka took a moment to glance at the younger girl. Her eyes widened at a small stream of blood. "I'm taking you to Lunar Headquarters, ok?"

"Princess, you need to meet Relena. I'll survive. It's just a scratch, nothing serious. Earth relations are ten times more important than me. Don't jeopardize this opportunity to stop a war that will claim the lives of thousands, maybe even millions. We're late enough as it is."

"Alright," Haruka replied grimly, her jaw clenching. "But if you pass out from blood loss, I'm turning right around and going to headquarters."

"Whatever," Usagi rolled her eyes, alert for any other suspecting attacks.

_**Break**_

"Queen Serenity, what are your views on this war?"

"Queen Serenity, look over here!"

"Serenity, why has Relena declared war on you?"

"Serenity!"

"Serenity!"

"Shut up!" Usagi screeched, obviously annoyed. She fixed her glasses before glaring at the news reporters. "Queen Serenity will NOT be answering ANY questions at this moment. She has had a long and tiring flight and needs to rest."

"Why are you bleeding?"

"Did someone attack you?"

"No!" Her glare intensified. "I got cut on the limousine. I was getting out of the door and a sharp part scratched my side. It's nothing serious. Now if you may excuse us –"

"Are you a Lunarian?"

"No, I was sent by Queen Relena to make sure that Queen Serenity had a safe ride here. We need to leave, so excuse us!" With that, Usagi shoved aside the reporters, leaving room for Queen Serenity and the Planetarium Princesses to enter Queen Relena's palace. She winced slightly from the excursion; her wound was still bleeding freely. The doors were guarded by two men –Gundam pilots if Usagi remembered correctly. She assumed the brunet to be Duo and the blond to be Quatre.

"Hello Guards," Usagi smiled brightly. "Usagi Tsukino hired to be Queen Serenity's personal guard and tour guide. Presenting her Highness Queen Serenity the first of the White Moon Kingdom of the moon." Serenity nodded deeply as the guards politely bowed. "Behind her is High Princess Haruka, Queen of the Sky Planet Uranus, High Princess Michiru, Queen of the Water Planet Neptune, High Princess Saturn, Queen of the Dark Planet Saturn, High Princess Rei, Queen of the Fire Planet Mars, High Princess Makoto, Queen of the Storm Planet Jupiter, Queen Setsuna of the Time Planet Pluto, and High Princess Minako, Queen of the Love Planet Venus. Her highness Princess Ami, Queen of the Ice Planet Mercury, will be arriving soon."

"You're hurt," the blond replied, blushing slightly as he glanced down at her bare stomach.

"There was a planned attack but I thwarted it," Usagi glared suspiciously at the duo (no pun intended) as she covered her wound with her hand. "But I would appreciate some bandages."

"Yes, Ms. Tsukino," Quatre pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Heero, we have an injury, please report to the front and bring Ms. Tsukino to the medic room to be bandaged and cleaned."

'_So I meet the famous Gundam Pilot Heero Yui_,' Usagi thought grimly. It would be hard maneuvering around a skilled person like him, but she had confidence. And if something went wrong, she had her Cutie Moon Rod, not to mention her newest gadget, the Luna Pen, named, of course, after the inventor. It had the ability to change the appearance of a person through very complex magic, though the eyes, hair, and skin remained the same. The said pilot soon appeared to lead her away. '_I'll be back'_ Usagi mouthed to the Queen, who gave a slight nod before allowing a servant to lead her to the meeting room.

Heero was stoic and ice cold. He took her wordlessly to the medic bay, where another equally stoic, but somewhat warm person was waiting. Usagi instantly recognized him as Trowa. She thanked Heero quietly, who gave a small grunt and left, before propping herself onto a bed. Trowa came by a few seconds later with towels, bandages, and a cleaning solution.

"Thanks," she winced as he plucked the bullet out.

"Do you know who did this?" Trowa's voice was quiet, almost as if it pained him to talk. His green eyes were fixed on Usagi's wound and his hands were surprisingly gentle.

"No," Usagi grunted in pain as he applied the cleaning solution. "They were trying to kill the queen. I had no choice but to kill them."

Trowa remained silent, unraveling a bandage to wrap around her middle. He quickly finished and tied it into a knot that was not too tight but not too loose.

"Once again, thanks," Usagi hopped off of the examination table, stretching a little. "Could you please lead me to the meeting room so that I could guard my charge?"

Trowa gave a small nod and walked out, beckoning her to follow. She did and analyzed her surroundings. If she wanted to find anything out, she'd have to be quick about it. There were various doors with names on them, probably bedrooms. She quickly memorized hallways and passages, lagging behind Trowa.

"It's a big palace, isn't it?" Usagi commented.

"Yes," Trowa replied, but said no more. "Here is the room."

Two guards stood in front of the room, glaring at her. Usagi thanked Trowa once again and he entered the room, nodding. She followed him in, glaring as the guards in front stopped her.

"Sorry, miss, you can't go in there," one of them said.

"I'm assigned to protect Queen Serenity and that means that I follow her everywhere. Now get out of my way, else you'll find out why Princess Relena trusts me with the Queen's life," Usagi all but growled. Her eyes flashed dangerously and the guards gave a nervous laugh before letting her in. She entered so silently that no one noticed and stationed herself behind Queen Serenity, who was in a serious conversation with Princess Relena. All the Princesses and Queens were seated along a large black granite table in comfortable leather seats. There were no windows and small lights along the walls let out a dim golden glow. A chandelier made of crystals hung down from the middle of the ceiling, glittering in the soft glow of golden light bulbs.

"I'm sorry, Relena-san, but I have not threatened you in the very least," Serenity's voice was grave, her eyes serious in all their silver-blue glory.

"Then –well –what about the reports I have been receiving?" Relena sputtered. Her cornflower blue eyes were betraying her confusion. "My advisors do not lie!"

"You know I am a person of peace," Serenity replied calmly. "And so are you, for that matter. You are more of a pacifist than I am. Certainly you do not mean that you will declare a war over an unconfirmed report and threaten the lives of thousands, perhaps even millions?"

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure that you do not try to take over my planet," Relena snapped, eyes sparking furiously. Her voice was cool and calm, however, and she clutched the arms of her chair.

"Relena-san, she is not trying to take over your planet!" Minako growled angrily. "She is a fair and just ruler and would never think of such a thing! I can't believe you. You grew up with me and her and you're still accusing her of such horrible things."

"She has all the reason to do so," a dark voice spoke up, coming out of the shadows behind Relena. Usagi tensed; she hadn't even felt this person's aura.

"No, Wiseman, I don't think that the reports you made were accurate," Relena frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps the soldiers were mistaken. I have known Serenity my entire life. She would never stab me in the back like this. But then again, there is always the chance."

"Your highness –"

"Please, Wiseman," Relena placed her calm eyes on the horribly disfigured man. "I request that you return to your duty with my other advisors. This meeting is not a place for you. Return at once."

"Yes, your highness," the man's black eyes swirled into a dark obsidian, his loathing eyes meeting Serenity's for a split second before leaving. "Whatever you wish."

"I'm sorry for the interruption," Relena massaged her temples. "This is a stressful time for us all. I will delay the declaration of war for another month. But only a month. I don't know who to trust –you or my advisors, most of whom had served my father."

"I see," Serenity nodded. "Well –I guess we shall be leaving then."

"Oh no, please, stay for dinner," Relena smiled graciously. "I insist."

"We don't wish to intrude," Serenity replied, a small smile on her lovely face. "We need to check into our hotels."

"Like I said, I insist," Relena rose from her chair, smoothing her no-nonsense cream gown. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero (as Usagi assumed) surrounded her at once. Serenity rose as well and Usagi took a defensive stance beside her, straightening her bandages and shooting an appreciative smile towards Trowa.

"Queen Serenity, I should go warn the hotel that we will be late," Usagi's eyes met with Serenity's in a silent understanding and the Queen nodded. Usagi gave a small smile and exited the room, pulling out her cell phone and looking as if she were talking, wandering down the hallway. When she was sure she was out of ear-shot, she surveyed the hallway around her, making sure that there were no cameras. With a grunt, she pulled out an air vent before climbing in and putting it back behind her. She grinned.

The air vent had a smooth wall that led up, most likely to the ceiling. Usagi pulled out suction cups from her subspace and attached them to her shoes and hands. She skillfully climbed the small section, small _plops_ signifying her steps. Smirking as she found a small space, about two feet tall and presumably the ceiling, she used her legs to bound off the metal wall and into the area, stashing away the suction cups in the process. She set herself on her elbows and began an army crawl, trusting her instincts to lead her to Wiseman, whom she did not trust at all. Her elbows created an echoing hollow _clang_ with each step forward and she winced, hoping that no one, especially the gundam pilots, would hear her. Pausing as she met an intersection, she closed her eyes, focusing on her intuition. It told her to go left and she did, gracefully twisting her body to accommodate the small space.

"Stupid girl," a voice rang from below and Usagi stopped, recognizing it as Wiseman. She pulled out a recorder from her subspace and quickly turned it on.

"Wiseman's conversation, air vent, evidence one," she whispered softly before setting it on the vent.

"That princess is messing up our plans," Wiseman's voice cackled from below. "Cere, we need to become firmer in our accusations. We need to win this war if I am ever to become king of earth. I need the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal in my possession." Usagi gave a sharp intake of breath. This was treacherous on so many levels… she's have to warn both Princess Relena and Queen Serenity.

"But she is softening thanks to that blasted Queen Serenity," a female voice wafted up, dark and evil with silkiness. "And those stupid Planetary Princesses. No matter. They'll be leaving soon…"

"I believe we have an unexpected guest," Wiseman began laughing dimly. Usagi froze, quickly turning off the recorder and putting it in her subspace pocket. "She seems to be… above us." Usagi's blood went cold as she began to desperately crawl as softly as she could, not caring where she was headed. She couldn't risk being caught. Her heart thudded as the voices came nearer, 'Cere's' voice in the lead. She went faster, breathing heavily as she found a wall leading down, four feet wide, four feet tall, and four feet long. It was enough and Usagi quickly turned her body with tricky maneuvering, dropping down and landing quietly on her feet. She silenced her breathing.

"Where has she gone?" Cere hissed, passing by. "I can't hear her anymore."

"No matter. She can't have gone far. Kill her once you find her," Wiseman walked back to the room, shutting the door behind him. Usagi sighed in relief and quickly pushed the air vent out, placing it back before running in the opposite direction of Cere and down a flight of stairs. She quickly fixed her hair and straightened her suit. Calming her beating heart, she took in a deep breath, taking on a graceful and dangerous appearance.

"Hello?" she called out. At once, a guard appeared.

"What are you doing here?" he barked, pointing his gun at her.

"I got lost," Usagi explained. "I was making a call and accidentally wandered away. I can't find my way back to Queen Serenity. Can you help me?"

"Follow me," he replied gruffly, hurrying down corridor after corridor before opening the doors to the dining hall. A beautiful dark mahogany wooden table, enough to seat twenty people, was under a large multi-colored crystal chandelier. Large wooden chairs were situated at regular intervals, with overstuffed cream colored cushions and cloth covered arms, intricately carved with swirling designs. The princesses and queens were seated at one end of the table, eating dinner. Usagi quickly approached her charge and stood behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Your highness, I will need to speak with you later."

"Alright, Usagi," Serenity looked back gravely at Usagi's cool and collected tone. "Please, be seated for dinner."

"Oh no –"

"Please join us," Princess Relena smiled kindly. "You may sit with my guards. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to accept you." She looked pointedly towards the other end of the table, where her five guards were seated. Usagi gave a small smile and slowly walked over, seating herself across from Quatre and beside Trowa.

"Please, miss, help yourself," Quatre nodded his head towards the food that was laid out in front of him.

"I'm not very hungry," Usagi replied politely, folding her hands in her lap. Her eyes darkened. "This place is too easy to get lost in."

"Yes, it is quite grand, isn't it?" Quatre smiled.

"One of the biggest and best in the solar system," Duo boasted, grinning cheekily.

"Then you must not have gone with the White Moon Palace," Usagi brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "It's beautiful and magical."

"You've been there?" Duo was disbelieving.

"Once. A long time ago," Usagi sighed. She couldn't get her mind off of Wiseman. He couldn't possibly have known she was there –unless he was able to sense auras. In which case, he couldn't possibly recognize her in a second meeting. There were magical barriers in her aura that no one –not even Queen Serenity –could penetrate.

"Where were you for the past half hour?" Heero demanded, glaring down at her.

"I got lost," Usagi met his eyes coolly, unaffected by his glare.

"Stupid woman," Wufei muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, but I hardly think you can call me stupid," she snapped, turning her eyes towards him in a heavy glare. "I don't even know you."

Wufei turned pink as everyone's eyes turned towards him. "Injustice," he muttered again, crossing his arms over his chest. Usagi stuck her nose in the air and turned away from him. Suddenly, she got chills down her spine and suppressed a shudder. Wiseman closed the door behind him. For a split second, she was afraid that he recognized her as his eyes met hers, but the moment quickly passed as he walked over to Relena. Usagi tensed.

"I don't like him one bit," Usagi declared softly, her eyes never leaving his robe-clad form.

"None of us do," Quatre watched him as well, his blue eyes not leaving Wiseman's form, even as the man walked towards the door. "He's been trying to persuade Princess Relena to get rid of us for the past year."

"Quatre," Trowa said warningly, turning his green eyes on him.

"Sorry," Quatre replied, not sounding apologetic at all. He was acting uncharacteristically rude, which only magnified his dislike for the man. Usagi gave him an understanding smile.

"I hate people like that," she spoke, meeting Trowa's eyes. "You should watch your backs for Wiseman. He's not trustworthy."

"And how would you know, woman?" Wufei demanded.

"Women's intuition. We always trust it," Usagi shrugged, a gleam in her eyes. "He doesn't like me though. Did you see the glare he sent me? I don't even know him."

"He's like that," Duo spoke up, his face aberrantly scrunched up in serious thought. "There is something strange about him, though."

Usagi leaned back in her chair, adjusting her bandages.

"You should clean that and reapply the bandage," Trowa said quietly. Usagi shot him a grin.

"You wanna do it for me?" she purred. He remained stoic and she laughed. "I'll do it when I get home. I have some first aid stuff. Ya know, with my job and all."

"Who trained you?" Heero asked unemotionally.

"I was trained by at least ten different people. Guns, knives, six different martial arts, swords, you name it; I've been trained in it. A ninja even trained me for a year. He was an ass though so I ended up killing him," she giggled as everyone turned to gape at her. "He tried to rape me and subdue me. He almost did. Lucky for me, it was raining and he didn't hear me in the tree thanks to thunder. I jumped down and stabbed him."

"Remind me not to cross you," Duo laughed nervously. Usagi merely gave a cocky look.

"No one ever dares to," she grinned.

* * *

I promise an update tomorrow if you guys review! Please do so because it inspires me to write more and update quicker. I love my readers and fans! I hope you guys like it and that it's original. Originality is what I'm aiming for here. Some parts are awkward to me so expect a rewrite!


	2. Mission 2

A lot of people complained that I went too fast in this chapter so I've spent pretty much two months rewriting a single scene that would help this go a bit slower. :sweatdrops: I have no time for FFN nowadays and I apologize! This is a chapter rewrite but I'll try and get out the next chapter ASAP. Thanks to all of you who have supported me!

**

* * *

**

War of the Worlds: Chapter Two

by samisweet

Usagi sighed, leaning back in the black leather chair of the Ice Room. Luna watched the troubled expression on her face and caught a tape recorder as Usagi threw it.

"Just listen to that," Usagi growled, her eyes narrowed in a glare. "He _knew_ I was up there. There was no way he could have heard me; I was completely still. There's more to him than he's letting on. And I cloaked my aura! He didn't recognize it, luckily, but he felt it. And he almost caught me; can you believe it? He almost caught me!"

"Calm down," Luna snapped as she tried to hear the conversation. Her eyes widened considerably. "This is Wiseman speaking?"

"Yes. Him and some girl name Cere," the blonde spun around in her chair, thinking. "I think we found the culprits behind Relena's declaration of war. The only thing left is those superhumans. They're being used for the war; I know it."

"You're lucky, Usagi, because we've come up with the antidote," Luna smirked, tossing a large bottle of thick, clear fluid to Usagi. "Just a drop in their arms should do. They're still unconscious in their original hideout. Your break-in went unnoticed, lucky for you. Here's a set of needles, and take a tranquilizer gun in case they wake up. There are a hundred and ten of them, from your calculations. Be careful."

A strange glint was in Usagi's eyes as she caught the gun and the package of needles. "This is gonna be fun."

_**Break**_

Usagi grunted as she hoisted herself onto the roof of the building and pulled the air vent out. Just as she was about to slowly slide herself in, she tripped and fell head-first into the pipes. She almost screamed but caught herself on time and was rewarded with a gentle incline that pulled her down. She landed with a soft thud on the ceiling vent cover and looked through the small slits in the vent cover to make sure the bodies were still there. They were and the coast was clear. Usagi quietly pulled the cover out and jumped, landing on all floors in a silent manner.

The bodies were lined up on hard cots in rows of ten. There were eleven columns. Usagi sighed at the task before her and pulled out a needle and the antidote. Quickly filling it, she pushed it into the first person's arm and ejected the fluid into his blood. She moved nimbly and quickly, pulling a needle, filling it, ejecting it, throwing it out, moving on to the next person, and pulling out a new needle. Suddenly, she could hear voices coming nearer and panicked. There was absolutely nowhere that she could hide. Quickly running to one of the beds in the middle of the room, she pushed herself under the narrow margin beneath the cot. Luckily, she fit. She pressed herself to the floor.

"Did you hear anyone?" a familiar voice commented. Usagi swallowed.

"Hn," Usagi recognized the grunt at once. It was Heero and Duo.

"So, Hee-man, what do you think Dr. J wants with these freaks? I hear he's going to use them for the war on secret missions."

"Shut up," Heero commented. Usagi peeked out slightly. He was standing to the far left, looking over the superhumans. Suddenly, he seemed to have noticed something. Usagi cursed mentally, hoping that it wasn't the tiny pinpricks of blood on their arms.

"You alright, Hee-man?" Duo asked, puzzled as Heero inspected a nearby superhuman.

"Hn," was Heero's curt reply. He must have approved because he left without another thought. "Everything's secure in the Experiment Bay, Dr. J. Heero, out." Usagi sighed in relief as the Gundam Pilots left. She couldn't risk being caught by them of all people. Cloaking her aura in case they returned (so that they wouldn't recognize her), she finished the rest of the people within the next hour. It remained uneventful, thankfully, and Usagi silently celebrated, doing a little dance. Being the clumsy person she was, she knocked into a metal cot, which in turn rolled into the next one and a domino effect took place, until the last cot slammed against the wall. She closed her eyes to think as boots began to pound down the hallway. Her eyes opened and she grinned happily. She hadn't experimented with her newest gadget yet.

"Luna Pen, turn me into a medical researcher for this facility! Moon power!" Usagi whispered harshly as she held up the pink pen. Immediately, she felt her body wash with magic. Her uniform melted to a sexy white skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and a white button-up shirt that was left unbuttoned at top, revealing an eyeful of cleavage. A cord around her neck labeled her as Ms. Serena Moon, medical researcher. Her black stealth shoes turned into strappy white stilettos and her hair fell in soft blonde curls in a layered style, ending just above her shoulders. She felt her face shift to accommodate her new robust figure, her cheeks becoming padded with fat and her lips becoming fuller. The door opened just as her transformation finished.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded, pointing his gun at her head.

"Oh my," Usagi pretended to be scared, dropping her clipboard. "I-I'm Serena Moon. I'm one of th-the researcher on the team! Here, check my ID." Usagi thrust her ID into Duo's face, who had accompanied Heero.

"Heero, a girl as pretty as this couldn't possibly be an enemy," Duo gave a saucy wink and Usagi forced herself to blush prettily. "The name's Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." He bowed down and kissed the back of her hand.

"You're certainly a charmer!" Usagi giggled as girly as she possibly could and batted her eyelashes.

"What was the noise?" Heero demanded, still scrutinizing her. Obviously, scantily clad women didn't distract him. It would be difficult for her to sneak around him.

"Oh, I was just being my clumsy self. I dropped my pen, and when I bent over to pick it up, I accidentally bumped into one of the beds, which ran into the next, and you know what happens next. Silly me!" Usagi smiled sweetly as she bent over to pick up her clipboard, knowing that Duo got _more_ than an eyeful of her suddenly full-bodied figure. She could almost hear him sigh dreamily.

"Can I have you number?" Duo could barely speak and was almost drooling.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm taken," Usagi kissed him on the cheek, just for the sake of it. He almost fainted. "I would totally go out with a hottie like you, but I'm in love. And he's going to propose on Saturday, I just know it!"

"B-But…" Duo looked like he was about to cry.

"Let's go," Heero practically had to pull Duo away.

"I'll see you later babe!" Duo cried out as Heero shut the door behind them. Usagi rolled her eyes at Duo's stupidity and Heero's abruptness and waited a few moments in case they decided to come back.

"Luna pen, return me to normal," she was instantly back into her regular, less voluptuous self and thanked god that she didn't have such big curves. They were a complete nuisance. Usagi shot a thin cable out of her belt, which hooked onto the opened air vent. Pressing a button, the cable zipped back into its compartment and pulled her up towards the ceiling. She crawled in and closed the vent behind her before climbing up the gentle incline that she had slid down. A blast of cool wind hit her as she entered the world outside for the first time in the two and a half hours her mission had taken her. Closing the vent behind her, she leapt onto the next building and bounded from rooftop to rooftop, pulling her gloves and shoes off in the process. Shoving her mask/hat into her subspace, she pulled out her communicator.

"Luna, Bunny reporting to base, mission was a success," Usagi grinned happily as a hologram of Luna shot out of her watch, blue and slightly staticy. "There were two errors in my judgment but I managed to thwart the oh so revered Gundam Pilots."

"How?" Luna was in awe. Usagi didn't even nearly match up in stealth skills with the pilots. In fact, her stealth was completely horrible. She would have failed every mission if it weren't for her extraordinary fighting skills and her willingness to put herself in danger for the sake of others. She had learned simple magic very quickly and could use it to accommodate her, which was unheard of unless you were related to the Royal family of a planet. Multiple tests had been done and Usagi was definitely not related to any planet in any way. It was rare to have magic outside the royal line, but it had happened a few times in the past.

When Luna had first found Usagi, she'd been a grief-stricken 14 year old that was clumsy, immature, and on the borderline of annoying. She had just lost her parents. Luna had trained her in numerous forms and using special tactics, thanks to Queen Setsuna, who had sent Usagi to a timeless dimension to train accelerating for the equivalent of seven years before returning to the current one for three more years of training. Now, at the age of 17, she had matured considerably.

"The Luna Pen is my new best friend. Usagi, out," Usagi leapt off the edge of a building to meet the street below and landed perfectly on all fours before beginning her run again. She hurtled towards a bridge and pressed the button that would bring Fairy. Her jet-ski came whizzing to her and she jumped off of the bridge to land in the seat. Arriving at the dock, she tossed the keys to the current keeper and hurried inside.

"Usagi!" a familiar voice cried out to her and Usagi immediately whipped around. She bowed deeply when she was face to face with Queen Serenity.

"Good evening, Queen Serenity," Usagi straightened from her bow but was careful not to make eye contact. "How are you this evening?"

"I am doing fine," Serenity gave a peaceful and poised smile. "I will return to the Moon tomorrow, I'm afraid. I just wanted to thank you for saving our lives the other day and for everything you do. It must be a very difficult life indeed."

"It is, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Saving lives, doing missions for the benefit of the good and peace… I love every second of it," Usagi's intense blue eyes shine passionately. Serenity understood and nodded.

"What is your age? I do not remember."

"17, your highness."

"Same age as me," Serenity smiled. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances. Perhaps I would have had a chance a few years ago before I became Queen."

"Chance for what?"

"For becoming friends. I know we would have become close. We only met four months ago and I already can trust you more than some people that I've known my entire life. And trust is what I respect the most."

"Thank you, your highness," Usagi blushed and bowed slightly. "It would have been a great pleasure to become so close. But we already are friends, are we not?"

"Yes," Serenity looked out the door into the rising dawn. "I suppose we are."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I must be going," Usagi bowed once again. "There is a mission that needs my attention. I have to report to Luna."

"I understand. Goodbye," Serenity watched the girl leave and sighed. She hated being a Queen.

_**Break**_

"Luna, I've injected everyone with the antidote," Usagi grinned as she lounged in a comfortable chair in the Ice Room. Luna shook her head.

"We need to work on your stealth skills, Usagi," Luna said seriously. "If you get caught by the Gundam Pilots, they will not be kind. You need to be able to sneak around them. Your clumsiness is getting in your way. And you need to be quicker on your feet. Your reflexes need work as well. From what you've said, you had more than enough time to catch the cot before it hit the others."

Usagi pouted, sitting upright. "Well, I can't exactly change my ways can I?"

"That's the thing Usagi," Luna narrowed her eyes. "You can change your ways. It just requires attention and thought, both of which you are currently lacking."

"If I'm so lacking, then how come I finished my mission with success?" Usagi dead-panned, her cheery eyes darkening into seriousness.

"You didn't have a 100 per cent success, Usagi! You let people know that you were there. You were almost caught," Luna snapped, eyes flashing.

"I was not almost caught! I thought quickly and managed to steer my way out of trouble. I'm not going to be perfect. I'm human, not some Lunarian like you!"

"Even if you are human, it's no excuse! You have the ability to become perfect. And it's not anyone's job but yours to make sure that you do! You're going to have to change your ways if you want to be alive when this war is over, otherwise, you won't be of any use to anyone."

"There is no war yet," Usagi's voice was strangely quiet. "So the only reason you keep me around is because I'm useful?" Luna realized the mistake in her choice of wording. She swallowed uncomfortably, but before she could say anything, Usagi spoke up. "I see. If you don't mind, I think I need to go eat breakfast. Good-bye." With that, the blonde picked herself up from the table and hurried out the door, leaving behind a shocked Luna.

_**Break**_

Relena massaged her temples in small circles with her fingers. It was beautiful outside, with the sun's rays barely peeking out of the horizon and sending splashes of gold and pink across the heavens. She, however, would be unable to enjoy it. Sighing, she sat down at her big mahogany desk, papers sprawled across the top. Taking out a pair of black-rimmed glasses, she slipped them on before starting on the various treaties, letters, and forms that would need attention. She managed to go through them for a total of 36 minutes before someone interrupted and she suppressed her anger before composing herself.

"Please come in!" she called out, taking off her glasses and placing them on the table. She had her hands folded in her lap and her legs properly crossed. Her advisor, who had been her father's advisor before her, came in. "Hello, Wiseman. How may I help you?"

"Relena," Wiseman smiled, his deformed face twisting to give him a frightening look. Relena was used to it, however, and merely nodded at him to continue. "I have received reports of deployment of the planetary troops."

"Do you have proof?" Relena asked tiredly. She didn't know what Wiseman had against her good friend and honorary sister Serenity, but she knew that he had been trying to get her to declare war on her.

"Yes, Relena," Wiseman purred. He walked around her and she swallowed uncomfortably. He seemed gleeful about something –something bad. Her senses were on high alert and suddenly, a hand came around her mouth and a piece of cloth was pressed against her nose. Relena tried to elbow him, but to no avail. He held her arms against his disfigured body with surprising strength. She made the mistake of inhaling deeply and quickly fell into an induced coma before being dragged out of her chair. All evidence of Wiseman's entrance was wiped clean and replaced with artificial proof in the matter of ten minutes.

_**Break**_

"Pilots! Pilots! Queen Relena has been kidnapped!" Wiseman cried out, hurrying as fast as he could on his twisted feet. All five pilots were immediately on their feet, their breakfast forgotten.

"Is there any evidence of who did it?" Heero asked immediately, his stoic features alit with rage. Wiseman nodded a queer sparkle to his eyes, before handing over a thick piece of paper, top quality and written on in beautiful, flowery handwriting. Heero snatched it, his eyes skimming through the paper.

_To all whom it may concern,_

_I'm sorry, darlings, but Relena's with me. Start a war, do what you want, I don't care. She'll be safe, naturally, since we are nearly sisters, but I plan on taking over Earth and adding it to the Silver Alliance. I suppose you'd go to war and what-not, but we're prepared. _

_Signed,_

_Queen Serenity_

"That _bleep_!" Wufei cursed loudly, reading it over Heero's shoulder. "Dishonorable little woman!"

"Relena could be anywhere," Duo said, serious for once. "She could be on any of the planets, on earth, or the moon."

"Do a thorough check of Relena's room and look for all signs of evidence. 03 check outside for forced break-ins and any DNA you can find. 05, 02, and I will check through the room. 05, you go ask the guards about any suspicious activity," Heero commanded and all five immediately went into action.

_**Break**_

Usagi sat on the bar, enjoying her egg omelet, bacon, biscuit, and orange juice. The small diner was empty, other than a tired man in a booth, and she was happy to be one of the first customers. Even though it was small, it served some of the best food out there. She inhaled the scent of the scrumptious food before digging in, finishing it in a record-breaking 30 seconds. The chef laughed loudly, happy to have found someone that enjoyed his food so much.

"Well, Usagi, would you like seconds?" Andrew asked, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Usagi grinned and nodded, holding out her plate so that Andrew could dump another pile of food into it. "Where does it all go?" he asked in amazement as she wolfed it down.

"I'm a growing girl; I need my food!" Usagi beamed at Andrew, a dazzling smile brightening her features. Andrew, for some reason incomprehensible to Usagi, blushed. Suddenly, she felt a recognizable vibration against her wrist and immediately deposited the needed money for her breakfast before hopping off of the stool. "Sorry, sweetie, but I really need to go. Bye and thanks for breakfast!" she kissed his cheek before running out of the diner. Making sure that no eyes were watching her, she pressed a button on her watch, which induced a staticy hologram of Luna. "Bunny in, what's the situation?"

"Report to base immediately, we have a 419, I repeat, we have a 419," Luna's face was serious and held no trace of the morning's arguments.

"Right," Usagi nodded, wondering who in the world it had been that had gotten kidnapped. Realization struck her immediately. Wiseman had kidnapped Relena. "Shit!" she cursed loudly, kicking off into a sprint too fast for an average person to even reach, let alone withhold. She had barely broken a sweat when she reached the base, only a little over a mile away. She headed straight for the elevators and went down to the basement, her feet padding the familiar carpet. Bursting into the Ice Room, she took a seat. "Relena's been kidnapped, hasn't she?" She wasted no time going to her point.

"I'm afraid so," Luna nodded. "This means war. They had a forged note, and from what our intelligence could acquire, it framed Queen Serenity for the deed."

"Wiseman is behind it and we have good evidence," Usagi said, tossing a copy of the recording to Luna. "But the question is: how do we present it without giving away our purpose on earth?" She tapped her jaw, pondering the question. "But there's no time for that now; we need to find Relena before anything happens to her. Luna, deploy the Elemental Agents for intelligence gathering. Also, that mini-supercomputer you were talking about… I hope that's finished. From the blueprints, I have concluded that it will seriously help with finding evidence of Relena's whereabouts."

_**Break**_

Relena whimpered softly. Cloth covered her eyes and gagged her and rope bound her feet and hands. She couldn't help but allow a few tears to drip from her eyes, the blindfold soaking up the salty moisture. She had been wary of Wiseman, but trusted him all the same. He'd served her father and was the only one that survived the attack on her palace, other than her, that is. How could he betray her like this? Or maybe… it was for her own safety. _Yes_, she though, steeling herself. _It's for my own safety_. Deep inside, she knew it wasn't, but she needed to remain strong, for the sake of her country. For the sake of Serenity. For the sake of the solar system.

"Awake, are we?" a clearly feminine voice stated. The blindfold was ripped off of her eyes. Relena squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright white light of fluorescent bulbs. She kept her head up when she could see. It was Cere. She should have known.

"What do you want with me?" her voice was unwavering and firm. Cere made a sudden movement and her cheek was stinging mercilessly.

"You talk only when I ask you a question!" Cere spat furiously, her face red with rage. "I'm in charge here, Miss Queenie, and I will not be underestimated!" Her face immediately changed and she smirked. "Well, Miss Queenie, wouldn't you like to know what I want with you?" A sharp laugh erupted from her. It was dark and sent chills up Relena's spine. Relena clenched her teeth but hid it well. She needed to keep her composure. She couldn't trust the Gundam Pilots to save her, since they would be following Wiseman. She would have to save herself.

* * *

I know, I know, I've practically vanished from FFN. It's because of SOLs, finals, and IB tests. Sophomore year has been so difficult. I'm really scared for next year, when I'll be taking six IB classes! So yeah, I won't be on often until the last week of June. But don't worry! I'll try writing in my spare time. I'm actually working on a Usagi/Sirius one-shot for a challenge community thingy, so watch out for that. I won't review very often, either. I'll try my best, though, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter rewrite! 


End file.
